Emmett's Secret
by Paranoid Blue
Summary: What is Emmett's secret and, more importantly, how will Rose react when Emmett tells her. Re-written. Oneshot. Set during Breaking Dawn.


_Emmett's Secret_

_**Emmett POV:**_

_**As we stood in a line stretching across the clearing the atmosphere was grim. The Volturi were not known for there mercy in the matters of the Immortal Children. I couldn't blame them. Although I wasn't around at the time, the stories that Carlisle told were proof enough that they were unmanageable. We could only hope that the Volturi would listen long enough to hear the truth about my lovely niece, Renesmee.**_

_**A thought struck me then: If we didn't survive this coming battle, my beautiful wife would never know my secret. I felt terrible about the concealment but if she knew, she would never feel the same about me. I didn't want to lose her love, it was the most precious thing I had but the time for secrets was over. It probably wouldn't matter soon anyway. Despite my optimistic demeanour, I had my doubts about the meeting. So tell her now before it's too late…**_

'**Rose?'**

'**Uh-huh'**

'**Rose, I have something I need to say. Something important.'**

'**You can tell me anything. You know that.' She grabbed my hand.**

'**I…I have a secret. You remember when after I was changed and I asked who you were?' I stuttered.**

'**I remember well. You called me your angel.'**

'**You talked about your friend, Vera.'**

'**And her little son Henry. I was so jealous of her happiness. Her perfect life. Now I have you and I am the happiest person in the world. But go on…'**

'**Well, I am Henry.'**

**I heard her gasp. It must have been the last thing she expected. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the worst; the rejection, the look of betrayal on her perfect face. I opened my eyes but she was looking at me with only a look of shock and surprise.**

'**Rose, I understand if this changes things. I wanted for you to know the truth, not to hurt you.'**

'**Emmett, I love you. I would never leave you for something like this. I would never leave you for anything. I'm not angry.'**

'**I never…'**

'**It's all over your face. You look like a puppy that's expecting to be kicked. But I don't fully understand. Tell me more. How did you become Emmett?'**

'**Well, I was still only a baby when Vera and her husband both died of the tuberculosis outbreak in the town. I was lucky and avoided the disease, but none of my relatives could care for me, so I was put in an orphanage. I was found on the front step inside a box of McCarty's cookies. The Matron named me Emmett after her brother who had also died of the tuberculosis. She only told me this years after, when I was leaving the orphanage. She gave me my case file as well. I still have it in the attic somewhere.' **

'**The time after I left the orphanage was one of the worst of my life. I was 16 at the time, but I had never been to school so I couldn't get a good job. Eventually I got work as a farmhand. It didn't pay very much but it was all I could get. It was a very physical job and I got very strong. One day there was rumour of a bear in the forest. The farmer said it was a danger to his livestock. As the most capable, I was the one who was sent out to hunt it down. I had a gun but only a vague idea of how to use it. I was walking along the path when I saw bear footprints and I followed them.'**

'**They led into a clearing. I thought it was empty but then, from behind me the bear appeared. I fired off six shots, and all but one missed. The last bullet just clipped the bear's shoulder. It roared in pain and lashed out. The gun was knocked out of my hands, but even if it hadn't been, it would have been useless anyway as I had only had 6 cartridges. The bear grabbed me and started shaking me in its teeth, like a terrier with a rat. I felt so sure I was going to die. Then just when I thought all was lost, the creature dropped me. I hit my head and was knocked out. That was actually a relief, because it stopped the pain. When I woke up again, I was being carried through the forest at high speed by a beautiful angel.'**

**Rose smiled. 'Me.' she whispered.**

'**Yes' I replied, then continued:**

'**I only figured out that my name was Henry when you told me your story and the name on my case file was the same as Vera's name.'**

'**Emmett, why did you keep all this from me?' She wasn't angry, just curious.**

'**Because it was Emmett you fell in love with and married, not Henry. I'm not Henry any more, I'm Emmett. Your Emmet. I love you with all my heart and I will never, never leave you.'**

'**I love you too. We belong together, in life, and in death.'**

**She reached over and kissed me tenderly. We stood beside each other, hands entwined as the Volturi moved into the clearing. Life, death and whatever came next.**

_**The End**_

**A/N:**** I put up this story before but to be honest it was utterly crap, so with a little help from my sister I re-did it and here it is. Check out my sister's stories on her ****profile SmileysRoxSox and review she loves them! Oh and please review this it makes me happy :)**


End file.
